Nous vivrons ça ensemble
by Lilly Decosta
Summary: Sam vient d'annoncer a Cassie la mort de janet et la santé de la jeune fille se dégrade a vue d'oeil...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:Le choc**

**Les larmes de Sam ne sortaient pas, pas parce qu'elle n'éprouvait rien, non elle ne réalisait pas encore mais elle craignait la réaction de Cassandra lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait. Sam savait pertinemment que Cassie ne serait pas chez elle un mardi après-midi mais elle voulais encore du temps pour se préparer a l'annoncer a l'adolescente alors une fois devant la maison de son amie Janet qui était décédé le matin même elle sonna, attendit quelques secondes et fit demi tour pour annoncer au chauffeur que la jeune fille n'était chez elle mais surement au Lycée. Une fois au lycée Sam prit une grande inspiration et toqua a la porte de la directrice.**

**-Entrez fit une voix aiguë**

**-Bonjour je suis le major Samantha carter la seconde responsable légal de Cassandra Fraiser enchaîna Sam d'une voix aussi neutre que possible mais les poches sous ses yeux la trahissaient**

**-Un problème madame**

**-Oui je suis venu annoncer a Cassandra le, le décès de sa mère**

**-Oh, une minute je vais vous la chercher, attendez moi là**

**-Bien, merci**

**Dans la salle de classe un étage en dessous Cassandra s'ennuyait a mourir, elle ne comprenais définitivement rien a l'histoire des état-unis, d'ailleurs elle avais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre depuis le collège, elle passais ses heures d'histoire a dessiner ou a observer Dominique mais ce jour la elle observais une place vide, donc son regard se posait dehors, il pleuvait des cordes depuis ce matin soudain une personne qui toquait a la porte la sortit immédiatement de ses rêveries, c'était la directrice Mme Sheppard, elle regardait la jeune fille d'un air grave veuillez me suivre mademoiselle Fraiser. Cassandra s'exécuta pris ses affaire et remercia silencieusement la directrice de l'avoir sortit de l'interminable cours d'histoire-géographie.**

**-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal madame? Questionna Cassandra**

**-Non, pas du tout quelqu'un veut vous parlez**

**La directrice ouvrit la porte et vit Cassandra pâlir en découvrant qui se tenait derrière la porte**

**-Sam, dit moi que tu n'est pas là pour ce que je pense **

**-Je suis désolé ma puce**

**-M...ce... c'est...**

**Sam la pris dans ses bras et sentit Cassandra trembler de tout son corps ?elle s'excusa auprès de la directrice et emmena Cassie dans la voiture. Durant le trajet pas une parole ne fut prononcer, Cassie essayait tant bien que mal de questionner Sam mais ses sanglots prenaient toujours le dessus et Sam venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de prendre Cassandra a sa charge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:Une adaptation difficile**

**Cassandra avait le sommeil agité depuis le décès de sa mère, elle dormait peu et cela inquiétait au plus haut point Sam mais malgré tout Cassie voulait reprendre les cours.**

**Cassandra pris le bus comme avant,enfin presque,cette fois-ci Cassandra c'est assise à une place vide, en général elle s'asseyait auprès de Dominique un garçon qui lui plaisait beaucoup mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait affreusement seule. Elle arrivait au Lycée s'enferma dans les toilettes jusqu'à la première sonnerie, elle avait EPS en première et deuxième heure. Quand la sonnerie retentit elle sorti et s'adossa a la grille du gymnase quand elle vie Caroline et Kelly marcher pour aller la rejoindre.**

**« -Bah alors Cassie ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue ! Lui lança Caroline**

**-J'étais à la base de Cheyenne Moutain pour le boulot de ma mère **

**-Oh! Toi tu vas pas bien, remarqua Kelly**

**-J'suis juste un peu fatiguer,j'dois y aller il y a mon prof de gym**

**-A tout à l'heure Fraiser »**

**Fraiser...Cassie ferma les yeux et retint ses larmes avant d'entrer dans le gymnase. Cassandra avait le vertige et ce n'était pas nouveau mais M. Jyente se fichait complètement, il avait été militaire et ça tout le monde le savait.**

**«-Fraiser ! Vous allez monter sur cette poutre immédiatement! Hurla son tyran de prof de gym**

**-Je peux pas. répondit Cassie doucement**

**-Comment ça vous vous permettez de ne pas venir en cours durant trois semaines et en revenant vous faîtes aucun effort je vais vous dire votre mère est peut être militaire mais moi aussi je l'ai été alors arrêter de faire la fière est montez sur cette poutre**

**-PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE PEUT PAS! Cette fois-ci Cassie criait à plein poumon avant de fondre en larmes et de s'effondrer a genoux sur le sol »**

**Cassandra ne se sentait pas bien elle cherchais son souffle, elle n'arrivait plus faire glisser de l'air dans sa gorge sa respiration était quasiment bloquée et contre toute attente elle senti les mains fermes de son professeur lui agripper les épaules, il se plaça devant elle et essaya de la calmer mais en vain la respiration de la jeune fille s'accélérait se seconde en seconde avant qu'elle perde connaissance.**


End file.
